Voyages
by agroxneko
Summary: Two years after Voyager’s return Tom Paris is promoted to Captain and now he had to deal with an entirely new crew, and he gets some unexpected help. Please Review
1. Departure

Disclaimer: Don't feel like writing it right now…

Okay, I was about to do my homework when it hit me! So, I, for some odd reason, wanted to write this reeeeaaaaallllly bad. So I did! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Departure  
**

Tom Paris was looking at his new starship floating in space through the windows of the small ship much like the Delta Flyer. _His_ starship, he chuckled to himself, never in all his life would he have thought that he would become a captain. Never. He was happy with being the pilot of Voyager, but when his father heard of the promotion, he insisted that he took it, saying that it would be could for him, it would make him more of a responsible, strong, hardworking man. Though Paris thought that he only said that to keep his reputation up. Luckily though, he didn't resent his father so much anymore, they had actually been on good terms for the last couple of days, he only admitted it to his wife and daughter, that he was actually happy with that.

Of course, he had a mission to do, and his father made sure he would do it right. There were three fugitives who escaped from the Starfleet Prison and ran off with a ship. They were master con artist, drug dealers, and killers. They had the biggest bounty on their heads, but instead of letting just anyone go after them and collecting the reward, they decided to let a starship collect them and bring them back to Starfleet, which was of course, Tom's.

Starfleet gave him the signature of the ship they stole from the database to track it down. His crew was transferring the data over right now to the machines, luckily when he gets onboard they would already have started on tracking the fugitives and they could get started on tracking them down.

"Here we are captain." The lieutenant piloting the spacecraft snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked toward her and saw a smile on her face, he smiled back in response and looked back to the ship. She was lieutenant Amanda Rollins, his helmsman, or helmswoman. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and the color part of the uniform that was not black was red. "Hey, don't look so tense." She said, snapping him back out of his thoughts. He looked over to her and chuckled nervously as he was about to get off of the small ship.

"Sorry, I've just never been captain before."

"Don't worry, I know you'll just do great, you're stuff is already in your room, you should go to your ready room and look over a PADD that tells you where your room is." Rollins instructed calmly with a smile.

"Will do." Tom said with a nod and stepped out of the spacecraft and walked over to his ready room. As he walked the corridors there were a few crewmen that passed by nodded to him or said captain when they saw him, and Tom replied by nodding back to them. As soon as he reached the bridge Rollins caught sight of him and stood up.

"Captain on the bridge." She announced and everyone stood up, most with their hand hidden behind them.

"At ease." They all nodded and went back to their respective duties. He let out a small sigh and looked around. It looked a lot like Voyager's ship, but instead, had state of the art technology, the doors were white, and so were the walls. It also seemed a tiny bit bigger, but not that much, he'd have to check the size of Voyager's and this ships bridge then compare them. He entered his ready room and went to his desk but stopped in front of it. He felt as though something wasn't right, like there was something that shouldn't be here. Tom turned to his head to the side and noticed two figures on the couch. Tom smiled at the site of them and one began to jump up and down.

"Dwaddy!" Miral Paris ran to her father with outstretched arms and he picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey princess!" He said with a laugh then turned to his half Klingon wife. "Hey B'Elanna!" He said as he brought her closer and hugged her.

"Hey hot-shot." She said enthusiastically.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"Here to see you! You didn't think that we would just let you leave without us, did you?" She said.

"Nah, guess not. Boy am I going to miss you." He said.

"We're going to miss you too, but I'm so happy for you." She said as she kissed him.

"EWE! Gwose!" Miral said shielding her eyes away and both of the parents laughed in response.

"I'm happy for you too B'Elanna." Tom said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start work, just make sure you'll be okay and come back to us." B'Elanna said almost in a whisper as she cupped her husbands face.

"I promise." He replied. Miral took her small hand and copied her mother's action.

"And Miral can't wait to tell you about her time on Earth when you come back. Right, Miral?"

"YEAH!" Miral yelled cheerfully.

"And I can't wait to hear." Tom said then looked at the time. "You guys should get to the private watch area so you can watch us depart."

"Yeah, it's almost time right? C'mon Miral," B'Elanna took her daughter from her husband's arms and took one last look at her husband. "Make sure to keep your promise." Tom nodded and tenderly kissed his wife on the lips and his daughter on the cheek and forehead.

"I will." He said last and watched them leave the doors. Tom let out a sigh collapsed in his chair, then took the PADD and took a brief look at his crew list. Just when he was about to put it down a name caught the corner of his eye. _Annika Hansen…? Annika Hansen…? Why does that…wait, Seven of Nine Annika Hansen?_ Tom thought about it and chuckled to him self and mentally slapped himself upside the head. _Yeah right. Seven is Seven, she never even liked her birth name. Well, I better get going._ Tom thought as he got up and walked to the bridge. He nodded to his bridge officers and turned to the screen when he was in front of his chair.

"Captain, are we ready for departure?" He turned to see a man with short red-brown hair and green eyes. Tom nodded and looked toward the screen. He saw people at the windows waiting for the speech to be given, when the first officer gave his approval, the admiral, Admiral Paris, Tom Paris's father, gave the speech everyone was ready.

* * *

B'Elanna Paris and Miral Paris looked out the window. B'Elanna held Miral's hand as she looked out. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's going to be fine." B'Elanna whipped her head around to see the former captain and now admiral.

"Admiral! You came too?" B'Elanna said. Janeway turned to her and smiled.

"Of coarse, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Tom's going to be a good captain you know." Admiral Janeway said. B'Elanna looked down then to her daughter who's face and fingertips were touching the glass and her big eyes were watching in astonishment.

"I know, I just hope he's going to be okay." B'Elanna said, then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked at her former captain who had a reassuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry, he's going to be just fine." Just as the admiral finished her sentence everyone started to murmur loudly and cheer. Both of the women looked up to see the platform holding the ship down drop and the ship fall down an inch lower before starting up it's engines and moving away. After a few seconds the ship went into warp drive and it vanished in space.

All the murmuring kept going on and Miral was also cheering along with the older citizens and admirals. Admiral Janeway rubbed her shoulder and when B'Elanna looked to her the admiral gave a reassuring smile. That was when Miral called out and turned both of their heads to the man she called to.

"Grandpa!" Miral cheered as admiral Owen Paris bent down on one knee to pick her up.

"Admiral." B'Elanna said as she turned her attention to him. He only smiled and walked up to her.

"B'Elanna please, we're father and daughter-in-law. Don't worry, I know my boy, he'll be just fine, no doubt about it. He's strong, you know." Admiral said with a smile and put a reassuring hand on the other shoulder. B'Elanna nodded as they walked to the shuttle back to Earth. As they did, she looked back to the empty space that held the ship and let out a sigh, hoping that her husband will survive whatever comes.


	2. An old friend

Disclaimer: Blah…

* * *

Okay, I'll try to make this more longer and interesting.Chapter 2: An old friend 

Captain Tom Eugene Paris was walking to the mess hall for breakfast, though he wasn't as hungry as he usually was, though he knew why. But, he decided to eat a little bit. He walked into the mess hall to see it relatively packed, as he was walking to his special dinning room that was reserved only for the captain whoever he lets through regularly, he was stopped by the chef.

"Captain, is there anything I can get you?" The chef asked. He had pale skin, blond short hair, blue eyes, and Tom noticed that he had a British accent.

"Um, just soup, I'm not that hungry." Tom said.

"Sure thing." With that the chef went to the kitchen but stopped at the door and turned around.

"Oh, and just so ya know, name's Jamie, Jamie Hartman, I'm English, though you can probably tell, my brother is also here, she works on the engineering crew, Felton Hartman. Just to let ya know, well, time to get working with that soup." With that the chef left and Tom let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Felton was nothing like Neelix. Tom went into the room and sat at the table looking over a PADD, then about five minutes later Felton came back with the food. "Enjoy." He said.

"Thanks." Tom replied, and Jamie nodded and went back to his kitchen. After thirty minutes he went to where "Annika Hansen" worked, to make sure it_wasn't _Seven of Nine, for it had been bothering him all day. Star Fleet had saw what Harry Kim put in the ship and liked it, so, just for Tom, oh he should feel so special, they put in an Astometrics lab to see if it would work on another ship.

Once Tom entered Astometrics lab, he saw the girl working there, he checked his PADD and noted that her shift already started. She didn't seem to notice him yet so Tom walked up to her.

"Lieutenant, how's your work going?" He asked. She paused in her work and turned her head slightly.

"Everything is fine captain, you don't need to worry." She said reassuringly.

"That's good, look, I know that this is going to sound really…weird, but I need to see your face." The captain said, trying not to freak her out or drive her off the ship or something. He could feel her smirk for some reason. In fact, he felt like he knew her, and that voice…that voice sounded so familiar.

"Captain, you don't remember me?" The lieutenant said.

"Huh?" Tom replied.

"Think hard, you will remember." She said, still not looking at him.

"Why are you…wait…SEVEN!" Tom practically yelled and stared at her in utter shock. He could hear her chuckle and when she finally turned around his eyes widened at the smirking face. She looked exactly like Seven, but, if she was Seven, where were her implants?

"That's correct, captain."

"Seven, but, where are all of your implants?" Tom asked, still shocked.

"There were all taken off." Seven simply said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who took them off? And, why does the crewman information thing say Annika Hansen, and not Seven of Nine?" Tom asked as he regained his posture but was still curious.

"Oh, that. Well, Annika Hansen is my birth name, and…I am calling myself that now." Tom was surprised by her last comment, and shocked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," Seven looked down as she leaned against the wall behind her. "Because I do not want to be remembered or known as the 'ex-drone', I just want to pass as a regular person." Seven said quietly.

"Seven-err, Annika, you do pass for a regular person." Tom said trying to convince her.

"No, I don't. Everyone resents the Borg, and once they see my implants they either try to avoid me, or push me around, even when I try to convince them I am no longer in the collective." Annika explained. Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Are you okay captain?" Annika asked.

"No, I'm fine, it's alright. Say, since we're the only ones that personally know each other, why don't you eat with me from now on in my dining room or whatever it's called, captain's personal eating room maybe. Anyway, how bout it?" Tom asked.

"You…never invited me to eat with you captain. Though you have greeted me when you walk by me, you never let me eat with you on Voyager." Annika said.

"Well, back then I made friends and already ate with other people before you came, plus, I never really knew you back then, didn't know if you would double cross us, but when we arrived on Earth, I realized that I was wrong." Tom said carefully, hoping not to anger her or make her sad.

"Oh." Annika said, then looked down, almost as if she was thinking, which she was, but Tom wasn't sure and shifted his weight on his other foot. _Man, don't tell me I did something wrong._ "Sure." Annika said finally.

"What?" He said, not sure he heard her right.

"I said okay, if you want me too, I will." Tom smiled and nodded.

"Great, now, have you had the information and schematics transferred to the counsel?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I'm working on finding them right now, I already know the direction they went so it shouldn't take long until I find them." Annika explained.

"Good work." Tom said and nodded goodbye as he headed toward the door. Annika stared at the door for a few moments before turning back to her counsel. Annika heard the door open once again but decided to continue her work. She was intent on doing in until she felt a warm and somehow familiar hand on her shoulder.

"I see they took off all of your implants." Annika froze as she heard the voice. It was a familiar and warm voice. A voice that seemed oddly too familiar.

"Axum?" Annika asked, not turning around.

"I don't know, you tell me." The male voice said. Annika turned around and widened her eyes when she saw the man smiling.

Tom arrived at the bridge and sat as his chair and looked around then to his first officer.

"Anything new?" Tom asked.

"Annika has just informed us of her progress, we've changed course and lieutenant Summers is looking over the ship's schematics to find if there's an easier way of locating the ship." The commander said.

"Alright then…" Tom said. Just then his Ops officer spoke up.

"Captain, I'm detecting debris on the Pourt Baul." Sasha, his Operations officer, said. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Intercept." Tom ordered.

"Yes captain." About twenty minutes later Sasha spoke up again. "Captain, I've found the debris dead ahead."

"On screen." Tom ordered and stood up when he saw it. It looked like a piece of metal had been ripped off of somewhere of the ship. "Well, looks like they ran into a little trouble…transport it to engineering for further analysis."

"Yes captain." Tom then slapped his combadge.

"Paris to Carter." Tom said.

"_Carter here captain."_

"You're going to get a piece of debris from the ship, I want you scan it and keep me posted." Tom ordered.

"_Will do captain. Carter."_ Tom heard him say before he heard his combadge chirp again and close the transmition. Tom let out a sigh and was about to sit down when his combadge chirped once again.

"_Hansen to Paris."_ Tom heard Annika's voice through the combadge and tapped it.

"Paris here." Tom replied.

"I found where they went. There's a planet fifty meters from our position and their trail ends there."

"Understood, good work. Paris out." Tom said as he closed the link and glanced at his first officer, Ryan, then to his Ops officer.

"Found it, if we go to warp three we should get there around fifteen minutes." Sasha said as she looked at her station and tapped buttons.

"Very good, I'll be in my ready room if anyone needs me." Tom said and everyone nodded their heads in acknowledgment. Tom went and reviewed the profile of each fugitive.

* * *

Annika closed the link and stared at the figure before her, unable to talk to _him_ due to plain shock. 

"It's good to see you again, Seven, or should I say, Annika?" Axum asked with a small smile.

"H-how-w-where-I" Annika stuttered then after reaching to a conclusion that she had lost the ability to speak, she reach out and hugged him. Axum smiled and hugged her back warmly.

"Sssh…" Axum said softly to her ear. "Don't worry, I'm just glad to see you're alright."

"B-but you were in the Gamma quadrant last time I remembered!" Annika yelled as she regained her composure.

"Ah, she speaks!" Axum joked with a small smile. "I was, but my Borg cube reached Earth and once I arrived they took off all of my implants and everyone else's that was on the cube." Axum explained.

"Was there any other Borg vessel that reached Earth?" Annika asked.

Axum only shook his head. "Umm, I'm not sure really, the only other ship was Koruk's sphere, he's actually on this ship, I'm sure you didn't forget him."

"How could I?" Annika said with a smile.

"Yeah, once you know him you can never get him out of your head, even if you want to." Axum said with a small laugh.

"I've missed you…" Annika said quietly as she looked down.

"I have too." Axum said as he cupped Annika's head in his hands and slowly inched his head closer to Annika's. Suddenly they were less than a centimeter apart and Axum gently put his lips against Annika's, who greeted his warmly. After seconds later they pulled apart and let out a breath of air they didn't know they were holding in. For a few moments they stared into each others eyes until Annika broke the connection.

"I, um, should, uh, continue working." Annika explained as he cheeks flushed.

"Oh, yeah, um, I should, uh, too. See you later, Annika." Axum said and Annika turned around and smile at him.

"See you later, Axum." She replied and Axum grinned as a result. He nodded and left for his station on the bridge. His duty was due in five minutes so he hurried over to the tourbo lift, after all, he would hate to be late on his first day on the job.

* * *

The bridge was quiet until they heard the door open. Only some people turned their heads, but most looked out of the corner of their eyes. Tom looked to his tactical officer report to his station on time. He nodded to the man in approval and the man nodded back. 

"Captain, we've reached the planet." Axum said as he looked at it.

"On screen." Tom ordered. They saw a planet that was much like Earth when the view screen turned on and a couple of ships floating around the planet's atmosphere.

"It's a highly populated world, much like Earth."

"Is one of the ships orbiting the one we're looking for." Tom asked.

"Negative sir, it's on the planet." Sasha said.

"Can you isolate its location?"

"It appears to be on one of five docking ports. The one we're looking for is on the southern part of the northern continent." Axum explained.

"Alright I'm going to send an away team, so I'll hold a senior staff meeting in 0200 hours."

"Understood." His commander said. With that, Tom left the bridge and went to his ready room to prepare a team to capture the fugitives.


	3. Battle Stations

Disclaimer: Don't own Tom Paris or any other crewmember that was onboard Voyager and the actually T.V show. That property is restricted to Paramount, unless I buy it from them!

I would like to give a big thanks to Rono777 for reviewing chapter 1 and 2, and angel3db for reviewing chapter 1.

People, I love all of you who story alert this fic, but I beg of you, please, please review. I'll thank you like I did to those to up there. -

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battle stations**

Captain Paris and his team were going to the transporter room to transport to the planet. It consisted of Grant Carter, Annika Hansen, Tom Paris, and Felton Hartman. They wore regular clothes that anyone on that world would, to not cause much attention, the fugitives were to be caught as easily and unnoticeable as possible. They were transported into the docking area and found about fifteen ships docked, and ten still floating in the air, landing, or leaving.

"Alright, lets find it." Tom ordered and everyone took out his or her tri-cordor to look for the ship. It took ten minutes until someone finally found it.

"Captain, I found it." Yelled Felton, who was only a few ships away. Everyone ran towards him and took a good look at the ship.

"It looks pretty beat up." Annika said as she looked at the ship that looked like a piece of junk to them.

"Yeah, pieces of the haul are off, it's burnt, and the front glass is broken." Tom said pointing to the window in the front.

"I thought Star Fleet ships improved. Personally, I thought it would last at least a little longer. But it looks like it just went through hell and back." Grant said.

"Yeah well, remember, it was a work in progress, too bad the ship's damaged beyond repair." Tom said as he began to enter it. Everyone else followed and was shocked at how damaged the inside was.

Felton whistled as he looked around. "Damn, the inside's even more beat up than the outside. What the hell did they do to this ship?"

"That's a _really_ good question." Annika said sarcastically as she joined Grant with looking over the logs and systems.

"Man, they screwed everything up!" Grant yelled with a gaped expression.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, heading over to his two senior officers.

"What I mean is that they used the systems in every way _but _the right way." Grant said pointing to the systems.

"He's right, no wonder the ship is in horrible condition. The ship wasn't built for what they did, once they did something wrong all hell broke loose." Annika said.

"Are there any logs in there about where they went?" Tom asked.

"Negative captain." Tom let out a sigh of annoyance after hearing Annika's answer.

"Well, if they docked the ship here they shouldn't have gone very far. How long ago was this ship docked?" Tom asked.

"One hour and twenty minutes ago."

"Alright then, lets go to the nearest city or town. Do you have any information on it?" Tom asked Annika.

"Yes, it's the most populated city on this planet. It's an industrial city so everyone goes there for work, some even to start businesses." Annika explained.

"Alright, lets go." Tom said and everyone followed him out of the ship and into the city. Once they reached it they found it was packed and polluted. Almost everyone they saw looked like thugs, were dirty or at least had dirty clothes on, were dealing, or were bums. There was also trash everywhere and police on the streets armed with guns and were wearing a red jumpsuit with a black helmet. In the back alley there were even polices or guards or whatever they were called holding down a group of rebellious teens, and one even fired his weapon, ending up killing a boy who was trying to escape. They all ran off and the men with the weapons just left. One even kicked the boy on the ground before disposing of his body by throwing it in the trash.

The houses were five floors covered in dirty bricks. Most were in horrible shape with graffiti on the walls and metal doors. Most windows were even broken and replaced with wooden boards covering them, and those even had graffiti on them. The sidewalks had garbage on them and there were cans everywhere. There were even people either getting beat up on it or just resting on them like homeless bums.

On the side there was a group of teens around a barrel that was lit on fire. The teens were talking to one another and there was a boy with messy long blonde hair and a beanie on around them alone. He was looking around and kept pulling the pants of an older boy who had his arm around a girl's waist and was talking to his friends. The younger boy let out a sigh and kicked a rock. The blue eyed boy then caught the sight of Tom Paris's team and looked at them curiously. Then looked at two gaurds who were heading their way. Suddenly the boy had an idea of what that meant and ran towards them.

Tom Paris was walking and looking for a place the fugitives would be in until a hand suddenly grabbed his and yanked him to a building and away from his team.

"H-hey!" Tom yelled at the small boy.

"Follow me!" He said not daring to let go. The rest of the team, oblivious to who the boy was and why he took their captain suddenly ran towards them noticing they were going away farther. The boy lead Tom and his away team to a bar that was full of people. Once they reached a table he let go of Tom's hand and sat down.

"Uh, why did you take us here?" Tom asked the child with a raised brow.

"I had to. You'd be toast if the imperial got ya. Trust me, you don't want to know what they do to the people they capture." The child explained.

"Um, okay, but who are you?" Tom asked when the rest of his away team arrived to the table.

"Name's Kyrian. You?" The boy asked.

"Tom Paris, and this is my away team, Annika Hansen, Felton Hartman, Grant Carter." Tom said as he pointed to each one of them.

"You should sit down, better than standing, right?" The boy said with a smile. They all looked at each other uncertainly but did so. "So," The boy began once they all sat down. "I haven't seen any of you guys before. And it looked like you were searching for something." The boy said.

"Yeah…we were, look kid-"

"Kyrian." The boy interrupted as he pointed to himself.

"Kyrian, lets say, hypothetically, if we were looking for lets say…fugitives, like, three fugitives that were on the most wanted list, where would they go in this place?" Tom asked.

"Um…well, hypothetically, they would probably go to the one place they could get away from."

"Which is?" Felton asked.

"Underground." They all looked at him and Kyrian just laughed. "We kids made a secret place underground for those people who just want to get away and people who _need_ to get away. I can show you where it is. I've gone there before, so it's no problem." Kyrian said.

"I don't know…" Tom said uncertainly, Kyrian was just a child, and he didn't want him to get hurt. "Fine, as long as you know what you're doing." Tom finally said, and Kyrian nodded in response. Suddenly a light tan boy with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes like Kyrian and looked to be around thirteen ran to the table.

"Kyrian! Why the hell did you run off?" The teen asked.

"Llex! I was just getting them away from the imperial officers. See," The little boy said as he pointed to the group. "I'm gonna take em underground, to catch some baddies! Three fugitives!" Kyrian yelled as he put his arms up.

"Wha…" The boy said. "C'mon, you're only six, you can't go alone, I'm coming with." Llex said.

"Well, you are older, stronger, know your way better than me, plus, you got friends down there." Kyrian said.

"You bet!"

"How old are you exactly?" Felton asked.

"Thirteen. Why?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Felton said looking away.

"If your going, the best time to go is at nightfall." Llex said.

"Uh, but we should get going now." Tom said.

"Yeah but, the Imperial's probably looking for ya, best you stay here." Kyrian said.

"Fine, as long as we can find them faster that way." Tom said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Time to go!" Llex announced to the away team in front of the bar.

"Great, we need to get going." Said Tom as he followed Llex first. They went around the bar and kept close to the shadows. The city was as packed, but there were a few teens or adults hanging around a lit up barrel. The teen suddenly led them to what appeared to be an abandoned and ruined church.

"Here we go." Kyrian said quietly as he walked to the side and crawled into a small hole. The away team and brother followed Kyrian and went down mutiple flights of stairs. Suddenly they reached a long hallway with a river flowing in the middle of it.

There were mostly teens around resting against the walls and talking to their friends. There were also kids playing around the river or putting their fingers in it. Ocassionally the team would spot adults drinking and gambling.

"Yo! Ky, Llex!" A tall, dark, and muscular man yelled with a grin as he ran towards the two boys. He had long hair kept in a ponytail, had a gottee, an eyepatch, and a mechanical arm.

"Bronx!" Yelled Kyrian as he jumped up in the air.

"What up!" He said. Then looked at the group. "Who they?"

"They're looking for three fugitives. Dangerous fugitives." Llex said.

"Okay…whatever, look, I'm going up some more, where no Imperials go. I feel like seeing stars, later." The man walked away and to a group of a little younger kids who appeared to be around the age of 18.

"We go look now." Kyrian said. He then walked down the hall followed by everyone else. As they were about turn the corner they all heard screams and phaser fire. "Imperial?" The boy asked uncertainly.

"I don't think so, lets go." Tom ordered as he ran to the direction of the noise.

"H-hey, wait!" Yelled Kyrian and ran after them. Llex was caught off guard and didn't stop his younger brother in time.

"Kyrian! No!" He yelled but it was too late, Llex had already turned the corner and ran off. The older teen was about to chase after him, but couldn't when a swarm of people went at him and practically ran him over.

Tom's team reached the area where they heard the phaser fires and screams. It was outside again in a secluded area with boxes and barrels around them. There was also a lot of smoke coming from the ground up and stairs leading to metal walkways above them. As they were walking they all heard a sound of metal falling above them.

_Clank!_

They all looked up to see one of the fugitives. He was cardassian and had short black hair and a scar on his cheek. He also had blood red eyes and was muscular. He drew his phaser out and triggered it, but missed as the away team leapt behind anything that would hide them. Suddenly the other two came out and went to the side of their leader. One was male and the other was female. Both had blood red eyes and a scar somewhere.

"Captain! What should we do?" Felton yelled over the phaser fire across from the captain a few feet away.

"Fire! But just stun them!" The captain yelled right before he stood up and showed only his head to the fugitives in order to shoot at one of them. He fired and was able to hit the male on the Tom's left that was next to the leader, but in the leg, which caused him to only wince in pain and rub his leg.

Grant then fired but, as well as some of the other crewmembers. They all missed until Annika fired at the same male that was hit in the leg by Tom, which caused him to flip over the railing, drop his phaser, and hang on for his dear life. Felton then got closer to the fugitives, excluding the one that was still hanging onto the railing.

He fired at the woman, but Grant also did at the same time, causing them both to hit her in the chest. She dropped her phaser and walked backwards a little, but enough to flip over the railing and fall to the ground. The Cardassian that was hanging for his life grabbed his phaser and shot at the first person he saw, which was the little boy from before, Kyrian.

"Watch out!"

The boy turned to see the blonde woman run after him and go in front of him to protect him from getting fired at, but when she did, the fire hit Annika in the stomach. Suddenly the Cardassian dropped the phaser and lost his grip. He fell to the ground with a scream and fell silent once he collided with the ground.

The human leader looked down to see his comrades on the ground. Frantically he looked around and ran. He ran for the nearest way out, and as he did so, he fired at the little boy, causing him to fall unconscious as well. Tom then followed him, but not before ordering his lieutenant to stay behind and check their pulses then said a message to the starship and beam them to sickbay.

Tom went up the stairs and ran through the same exit the human fugitive went through. Tom followed him and ran into a narrow corridor that looked like a sewer. There was dirty water on the ground that appeared to be up to his knees, trash on the areas that weren't covered by water and there were rats around. Tom walked on the areas there weren't water on as quietly as possible with his phaser drawn in front of him with his index finger on the trigger already.

Tom was walking in a slow and steady pace until he heard the sound of a phaser firing. Tom then ran to the direction of the fire and halted in his tracks when he saw something he dreaded would happen. He walked slowly over to a limp body on the floor. Once he reached he bent down to examine the body. He then put his two fingers on his neck to check the man's pulse. There was none. _Damn fugitive…_Tom thought to himself. He then turned his head to see a phaser a few centimeters away from the fugitive's outstretched hand. _Suicide, eh? Well, that makes this mission a bust…_annoyed he slapped his combadge.

"Paris to Hartman."

"_Hartman here captain."_

"How's everybody?" Tom asked.

"_The doctor's checking them now. Though he did finish on the kid."_

"And?"

"_He's alright. Right now he unconscious though, his injuries aren't too bad, but the doctor suspect's that Annika's are a lot worse…what about the fugitive you followed?"_ Tom heard Felton ask shakily. He just sighed and stood up.

"Dead. The guy killed himself. Anyway, beam me aboard." Tom ordered over his combadge.

"_Acknowledged sir."_ Felton said. Within seconds later Tom felt as though a thousand worms were going through his body and crawling on it. Tom didn't mind though, after a while he learned to get used to it, as did everyone else onboard Voyager. He knew his team would pretty soon.

Tom remilitarized on the transporter pad and was greeted by his first officer, Ryan, with his hands behind his back. "Captain," Ryan said.

"Commander." Tom greeted back.

"I have something I should inform you of. The boy's brother insisted that he came onboard with us, and before we could materialize on board, he held onto lieutenant Carter and ended up here." Ryan informed. Tom let out an exhausted sigh.

"Where is he?" Tom asked.

"In sick bay, with his brother." Ryan replied.

"Is he awake now?"

"Yes." Tom nodded and headed over to sickbay. Once he entered he found the doctor and his assistant, or rather doctor in training, scanning Annika. He turned his head to see a small figure on the biobed looking to his feet with a sad look on his face.

"Hey kid." Tom said as he walked over to the boy. His head shot up to reveal a tear-stained face.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I haven't checked yet, but don't worry, I've known her for a long time, and I'm sure she'll make this out alright." Tom explained.

"Yeah but, if I wasn't in the way she wouldn't been hurt in the first place." He said.

"Don't worry." Tom said, putting a reasurring hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Captain." Tom turned to see a dark tanned skinned man with black curly hair and brown chocolate eyes.

"Yashvir, right?" Tom asked, since he got the two mixed up.

"That's right, I'm the doctor's assistant, and I'm also learning from him." The dark skinned man said.

"Hey…how old are you?" Tom asked, noticing that he looked a little younger than everyone else onboard.

"Um…twenty-one." Yashvir said.

"Oh…well, okay then. Do you have any news on Annika?" Tom asked.

"Yes, well, she's going to be okay. If the phaser hit her any higher it would have likely killed her. Though she will need to rest a bit, she'll be perfectly fine and fit to go back to duty." Yashvir explained.

"Great, good work." Tom said and Yashvir nodded with a smile, then turned his attention back to the doctor. Tom then turned to the little boy who was paying close attention to the conversation. "See kid, she's going to be fine." Tom said. He just nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was caught off when something jerked the ship. Tom held onto the biobed, but Kyrian was surprised and unused to it that he ended up flying into Tom and having both of them crash to the floor as the light went to red alert.

"S-sorry!" He yelled. Tom gently pushed him off and slapped his combadge.

"Bridge! Report!" Tom practically yelled over the com. Link.

"_I don't know what happened captain! It seems we were hit by a discharged energy I can't-" _Tom heard him pause and the entire bridge crew go silent, except for the breathing, which was the only thing that kept Tom from panicking and running up to the bridge. _"Captain,"_ Tom heard his commander talk again. _"I-It looks like a storm! We can't get away!"_ The link suddenly closed and an announcement from the first officer roared throughout the ship.

"**All hand brace for impact!"** Suddenly the ship was flipped and systems started to blow out. After what seemed like an eternity, especially after Kyrian was yelling in Tom's ear, he stood up dizzily and looked around. _Crap…oh, wait, CRAP!_ Tom yelled to himself in his head once he realized what just happened. He checked Kyrian's and his elder brother's pulses. _Good, they're still breathing…_

Tom then went to the other side by the doctor's office as he tried to avoid anything on the ground that wasn't supposed to be there. Not to mention the fact that smoke was everywhere, so he couldn't see very well. Tom eventually went over to the doctor's assistant and checked his pulses as well. _Alive…now I just got to find the doctor…_Tom went over to the biobed he last saw the doctor by and found him on the floor by it. Tom bent down and checked the last person's pulse._Shit…he's dead. This is SO not good._ He suddenly heard the door being pulled open. Tom turned to see two crewmembers coming into the sickbay.

"Captain, are you alright?" Asked Axum.

"Yeah, we're all alive, but the doctor's dead." Tom explained as he looked over his shoulder to see the outline of the lifeless body due to the smoke.

"We should get everyone out." Explained Sasha.

"Got it." Tom answered back, then grabbed the two boys and carried them outside.

"_Bridge to the captain."_ Tom heard his first officer say over the combadge.

"What is it commander?" Tom asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"_I believe-that-that we're in the…Gamma Quadrant!"_ Tom suddenly froze and held his breath. _B-but how!_ Tom thought as he stared off to the wall, the two crewmembers that were with him also froze in their tracks and looked at their Captain.

"How?" Tom asked.

"_I don't know sir! We were hit and next thing we know, we're here, in the Gamma Quadrant."_ His first officer said in a baffled and confused tone.

"U-understood. Paris out." Tom said the last words shakily closed the transmition. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid further down until he reached the bottom and sat there with his arms on his knees for a few moments in shock. Tom then closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he put his head back and kept hitting his head against the wall lightly.

"Captain?" Asked Lieutenant Rollins. Tom opened his eyes and looked at before sighing one more time and getting up on his feet.

"I'm fine." Tom said reassuringly with a small smile. They nodded and started to clean up the sickbay. Tom looked at the ceiling and sighed once again as he closed his eyes.

This was going to be one long journey…

* * *

**Hey readers, you know what would great? A review!**


End file.
